Perforated plates are often used as protective grilles, for example on automobiles or loudspeakers, or as added architectural detail. In example, loudspeaker transducers are typically contained in housings having open fronts for sound transmission. To protect the transducers, perforated plates or grilles typically cover the open fronts of loudspeaker housings. These grilles include an array of holes, the size and density of which are sufficient to pass sound emanating from the transducers, which are disposed behind the grilles within the housing. Because loudspeakers are positioned to project the sound of a performing individual or group, either live or recorded, toward an audience, the grilles of loudspeakers often face the audience. It would be desirable for these loudspeakers to also provide a visual logo or other type of graphic information, for example, associated with either the performer(s) or the loudspeaker manufacturer or both. Likewise, it is desirable that perforated plates used in other applications include embedded graphics to convey information.